


风花雪月不等人

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 锅里短打合集
Relationships: 郭京飞/李光洁
Kudos: 2





	1. 少女心

俗话说酒后吐真言，郭京飞坚信这一点，要知道千年道行得的白素贞都翻了船，更别说只能装妖怪的李光洁了。  
黄汤下肚，什么妖魔鬼怪都要现原形的，郭京飞总是为数不多能撑到最后的那几个，旁观群魔乱舞。   
雷佳音的原型大概是个话痨的傻子，而李光洁嘛，心里大概住着一个少女，还是单纯温柔文艺片女主那种。  
李光洁最喜欢看郭京飞和雷佳音这俩相声似的互怼，喝多了之后更甚，好几次笑得从椅子上歪下去，被郭京飞眼明手快的拎回来，重新按进椅子里。  
反应过来的李光洁像是所有古装片里落难获救的女生一样，睁大眼睛看着郭京飞，很震惊又充满喜悦，毫无保留的赞赏，眼神飘忽，特别亮。  
  
总的来说，李光洁的酒品还是不错的，话少不折腾，就是喜欢冲人笑。  
很暖很温柔，比李光洁平日里还显得安静温柔三分，  
一眼看过去，郭京飞再溜的嘴皮子都要磕巴。  
  
散了场，李光洁软在椅子里不起来，歪着头看来扶他的郭京飞，还在笑，他不知道自己就像是一碰蓬松的粉红色棉花糖，仅凭外表就让人觉得甜而不腻，让人想要咬一口。

于是他附身，真的咬了一口。


	2. 酒后状态

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老三只酒后真实状态（bushi

Q1：喝到最后五迷三道是雷老师挡酒？  
第三次被雷佳音拦住的时候郭京飞的火蹭蹭起来了，而雷佳音还不知死活的挥舞着酒瓶，腆着小肚子把歪在椅子里的李光洁挡个结结实实，口齿不清的试图讲理。  
“别别别，你干哈啊。”  
“洁哥喝多了，你、你别和他喝，我喝我喝。”  
“老郭你这样没意思，我我我跟你急，你信不信，我真跟你急。”  
等到郭老师踹开失去意识睡在路中间的大头橘猫，李光洁才后知后觉的眨巴眼，笑呵呵的。  
“雷子，诶，雷子……喝多了。”微凉的酒瓶子贴上脸，算是醒酒。  
郭京飞蹲下来和他平视，郭京飞也喝大了，眼里都是重影，只能凑过去看，离得足够近才看清  
——湿淋淋的冷凝水黏在睫毛上，思绪飘飞间还在感叹，李光洁眼睛生得最好，眼角弧线微微下压，眼尾却随着笑意扬起来，眼神软乎乎的，温柔如水，随和迁就又委屈。  
“老郭啊……”  
李光洁眯缝这眼，咧嘴傻笑，不知道是看到了，还是梦见了。  
“我喝多啦……”  
“嗯，我送你回去。”  
郭京飞把他的手拽到自己肩上，搂着腰打算把人撑起来。  
“老郭。”  
李光洁低头反应了一会，歪歪头，忽然猛地凑过去，两个人鼻子撞在一起，郭京飞吃痛，下意识的偏头，失了重心，两个人重新跌进椅子里。  
“哈哈哈，你躲了，躲了，你、你输了。”  
啧，片场一个玩笑居然这么记仇。  
郭京飞被摔得有点眩晕，他费了点功夫才意识到自己压在李光洁身上，甚至可以听见身下恶作剧成功的醉鬼大笑时胸腔的震动。  
“李光洁。”  
郭京飞占据优势地位，撑着手臂，一手按住李光洁搬开的衣领，重新凑过去，鼻尖碰鼻尖，又偏头蹭了蹭，才露出洪思聪似的猫妖的坏笑。  
“谁说，我躲了？”  
不知道是羞赧还是困倦的闭眼，终于凑齐天时地利人和的郭老师凑上去。  
“你们谁再跟洁哥喝酒我跟谁急！”  
大头橘猫在梦中大喝一声，翻了个身。  
郭京飞一把按住要要起身的人，“没事没事，我们继续。”  
橘猫大喝，“尤其是你！郭京飞！”  
雷佳音，你大爷的。被掀翻在地的郭老师如是想。  
Q2：看照片还是聊西服？

郭京飞印象中的“大爷辈儿”的老艺术家李光洁老师再来个达康书记同款茶杯就齐活了，聊多了才发现居然还有潜水和摄影这么文艺的爱好。  
可惜清醒状态下的李老师碍于偶像包袱，总是好脾气又安静，衬衫扣子都系的规规矩矩，西服要穿三件套，外套脱下来必须整整齐齐挂到椅背上，不忘拽拽马甲下摆，掐出细窄挺拔的腰线。  
啧啧。郭京飞在心里吐槽，这可不好，端着，拿着，偶像包袱。  
不过这毛病好治，“喝呗。”  
李光洁喝酒之前一口一个“郭老师”，没喝多的时候恭恭敬敬，勾肩搭背笑眯眯的叫“哥”，五迷三道的时候彻底和雷佳音同流合污，“老郭老郭”喊得肆无忌惮。  
据说人喝酒有几个阶段，从正常到兴奋再到彻底晕菜。  
郭京飞发现，李光洁酒后不仅话多，还会变得开朗活泼，而且听话。  
这个阶段虽然短，但是好玩。  
“……这是我拍的xxx xxx 还有xxx……这是我去了哪哪哪 哪哪哪 还有哪哪哪……这个构图、角度、光影balabalabala”好家伙，居然还专门在家按了投影仪，处于清醒状态的雷佳音和郭京飞眼神一对，开始逗他。  
“李光洁，你每天在片场不好好拍戏都干什么呢？”  
郭老师率先提出批评，李光洁低头接受，雷佳音紧随其后。  
“还有，你看那老郭脸上那月球表面，都不给磨个皮？”雷佳音控诉，“你看看你给我拍的，脑袋也忒大了，咱们和老郭不一样，咱走的是偶像路线，要注意形象，形象懂不？”  
“诶诶，什么人啊，上个热搜就想单飞啦。”郭京飞撇嘴。  
“我和洁哥现在是twins，知道不？不上网你都不知道，我俩现在可火了。”雷佳音手舞足蹈，“我俩，阿娇和阿sa。”  
李光洁一脸茫然，终于挣扎出最后的理智，“老郭，我们不会抛弃你的。”  
郭京飞心口一热，计上心来。  
“得得，你俩偶像派，那偶像给我讲讲时尚。”  
除了摄影，另一个让李光洁滔滔不绝的是西服。  
布料，裁剪，设计，衬衣，领带，袖扣，背带，各种款式搭配。  
这个制服控。郭京飞想，李光洁接戏的时候真是挑好，都是冷酷暴虐的恶人模样，不知道是不是平时脾气太好，还是被他们欺负惨了，非要在戏里这么肆无忌惮的报复。  
郭京飞的脑子里从窦仕骁的长靴过到云中鹤的银制领扣，平心而论，这个人真适合穿制服，腰窄腿长，转念想想还是最喜欢云中鹤的制服。  
他只在电影院看过一遍成片，眼看着云中鹤的翅膀沿着裁剪的线条收进西服里，忍不住想真的有那道缝隙，顺着摸进去该是  
趁雷佳音上厕所的功夫，郭老师连哄带骗把李老师推到更衣室，咔嚓带上门。  
更衣室挤进两个大男人，多少有些逼仄。  
李光洁背抵在柜子边沿，隔得发痛，被亲的缺氧，脑子晕晕乎乎。  
“……别光说，换一身看看。”李光洁虽然听话，手软脚软，扣子都松不开。郭京飞一手摸着肖想已久的肩胛骨，一手帮他松了扣子，顺便把解下的领带捆上腕子。  
“我找找啊……”郭京飞贴着他脖颈的曲线滑下去，牙尖剐蹭锁骨，手也向后摸过去，“我送你的那根背带呢？”  
等到准备工作差不多，李光洁彻彻底底的软在郭京飞怀里，一条腿挂在对方小臂上，眼尾鼻子都是红的，委屈又可怜，被顶进去的时候，抖得厉害，声音闷在鼻子里，听见郭京飞故意用气音贴着他耳朵说，“李老师，你好好教教我呗。”  
这时候雷佳音上完厕所，等了半天不见人，梆梆拍门。  
“老郭，洁哥，你俩窝这里面干啥玩意？有啥见不得人的宝贝啊！让我看看！让我进去！”


	3. 访谈礼仪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当你男友太喜欢跑火车

李光洁从来没有和郭京飞说过“访谈礼仪”的问题。  
郭京飞偏偏是圈里出了名的话多爱说跑火车，就连两个人的访谈都跟单口相声似的，段子一个接一个，人物生动形象，剧情风生水起，总之是比评书还精彩，主持人愣是能被他打岔打成捧哏。  
总而言之，郭京飞非常擅长于应对各种访谈、社交以及需要快速与人打成一片的场合。  
这一点最初让李光洁欣赏甚至羡慕，他不得不承认自己虽然过于感性投入，但终究慢热一些，而他们的关系的发展更多得益于一方毫无保留的开朗热情。  
“那叫死皮赖脸，揍一顿就好了。”张博放下水杯，煞有介事的摇摇头，“李老师，你已经被爱情蒙蔽了双眼。”  
所有人笑歪在椅子里，李光洁哽了一下也跟着笑出来，心想，果然是能和老郭彻夜长谈而没有被怼到翻脸的人。

录制还没开始，话题很快就转开了，李光洁却还有些心有余悸。  
他安慰自己这没什么，“爱情”不过是随口的玩笑，他们在各种访谈和微博里不止一次的求婚。  
确实没什么大不了。  
毕竟他们认识之初，大多数时候是三个人凑在一起喝酒，聊天，拍杂志，随意排列组合，在各自的镜头前肆无忌惮的相互表白和讽刺。  
但是随着他们关系的发展，这些原本无伤大雅的玩笑渐渐变成了埋在他血管里的定时炸弹，隐隐的一跳一跳的疼。  
所有问题的始作俑者还在不断挑战他的承受力。  
求婚什么的李光洁已经见怪不怪。在他们团内扬言结婚生孩子大概是打招呼的一种方式，并且进化出嫌弃、甩锅、反调戏等多种对抗模式，甚至于等到后来郭京飞拉着他的手正儿八经的掏出戒指要给他戴上的时候，他也只是抬抬眼皮，用自由的那只手继续摆弄相机，以为是什么玩笑的升级版。  
在节目上给他打电话那次着实有些惊险，他一边人设崩坏的进入话痨模式，一边暗自庆幸如此糟糕的信号和音质让他的声音听起来没有抖得那么厉害，而郭京飞显然察觉出了他的失态，甚至猜到了李光洁会像个第一次谈恋爱的毛头小子一样紧张的心如擂鼓，于是埋在骨子里的恶劣本性蠢蠢欲动。  
——李光洁，你温柔，你永远是我的小公主。  
太犯规了。  
要知道在李光洁在微博上对有关“我女人李光洁先生”等一系列表述，表达了抗议和嘲讽之后，郭京飞的回复就是，在做爱的时候咬着他耳后最敏感的软肉，问：“那我以后叫你，小公主，好不好啊？”  
压低嗓音，尾音缠绵。  
李光洁绝望的捂住脸，祈祷连线赶紧结束，不需要镜子都知道自己的耳朵正红的发烫。  
放飞自我的感觉让李光洁惊喜又迷惑，郭京飞总有本事让他的判断力遭遇滑铁卢。在访谈现场的时候，听着或是看着他侃侃而谈，李光洁有时分不清玩笑还是认真的，闪躲是下意识的，如同蜗牛收回触角。  
“那我们经常在一个床……”  
“这能说吗？不是隐私吗？”郭京飞像是没有注意到他的紧张，打了个圆场，“现在是网络时代，哪还有隐私。”  
在信息爆炸的时代娱乐大众必须要有些牺牲精神，可是他觉得自己终究是有些老派保守的人，他有他的界线，分分明明，显得有些固执。  
录制开始不久，张博几乎是条件反射的否定和郭京飞关系好这件事，并且迅速和李光洁成立了“损郭京飞联盟”，这种同盟关系一直维持到录制结束，两个人坐下边吃边聊。  
“洁哥，你不知道，老郭经常提你。”  
“他？他又说我什么坏话了？”  
“这话说的，我不是来打小报告的。”张博嘿嘿一乐，“他夸你来着。”  
“他那张嘴我还不知道。”李光洁在心里翻了个小小的白眼。  
“这话好像也轮不到我说，老郭这人虽然不要脸嘴上没个把门的似的，但总的来说，还是靠谱的。”  
“有时候还挺羡慕他这么不着四六的。”李光洁自嘲的笑笑。  
“我觉得吧，每个人都有自己的一条边界，踩了线就炸毛，因人而异嘛。”  
李光洁把杯子里的啤酒一饮而尽，“郭京飞那就是没有底线。”  
张博摇头，认真起来，“老郭是善于打破边界。”  
“……你到底收了他什么好处啊？”  
郭京飞平时很少看电视的，他俩都没有看对方作品的习惯，互相抢粉丝，彼此嘲讽是家常便饭。  
当他掐着点假装若无其事的晃到沙发，李光洁正在玩手机。  
“别玩了，对眼睛不好。”  
郭京飞很自然的没收了李光洁的手机，在对方迷惑的注视下把猫塞进他的怀里。  
“你带着儿子，早点去休息吧”  
李光洁和猫：？？？？还不到十点好吗？！

直到午夜躺倒床上张博才打开手机，几十条微信未读，全来自于一个人。  
-你录节目就录节目，别斜眼行吗？！  
-卧槽擦唇膏这环节谁加的？？  
-是不是你出的馊主意？！  
-这帮人瞎起什么哄？？  
-[微笑][微笑][微笑][微笑]  
-还看，还看！故意的？  
-人呢？人呢？  
-有胆子看别人媳妇儿，没胆子回微信啊[微笑]  
-………………  
张博深吸一口气，回复：郭京飞。  
对方秒回：？？？  
绝交吧。


	4. 酸酸甜甜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当你男友不吃醋

郭京飞有个心结，那就是李光洁永远不吃醋。

他拍雷佳音“床照”，李光洁不在乎。  
他和张博彻夜长谈到天亮，李光洁不关注。  
他在节目里自爆被男生泡过，李光洁不仅无所谓还围观吃瓜。

要知道当他终于等到李光洁出了组回到家，两个人陷进柔软的床榻里，期待的虽说不是柔香软玉满怀，至少也不该是现在这样——  
“老郭老郭，你真的被男生泡过？”李光洁难得乖巧的趴在他怀里，眼睛亮亮的，狗狗眼中的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧，“什么时候？怎么回事？快给我讲讲！”  
四目相对，剔剔透透，干干净净，没有一丝不满。  
郭老师被看得心都要碎了。  
于是他们躺在床上讨论了一晚上“泡过”郭京飞的男人，嗯，盖棉被纯聊天连个夜光剧本都没有。  
聊到最后李老师枕着郭老师的肩膀昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒之间听到有人问“那有人撩过你没有？”  
“男的？没有啊。”言毕，李老师一歪头，彻底睡了过去。

这种事自然不能和雷佳音讲，郭京飞思来想去觉得这种事还是女同志靠谱，张歆艺回复得很快，一开始还开导他，李老师就是有点天然呆，这是萌点，萌点，敲黑板划重点，但是她很快就被郭京飞莫名其妙的烦恼惹毛了。  
-郭京飞，你是专门来秀恩爱的吗[微笑]  
-此话怎讲？  
-这年头努力干活还不粘人的小妖精打着灯笼都难找。  
-那要是袁弘从来不吃醋你开心吗？  
-我跟你一拨的你怼我干嘛！  
-你先开始的……  
郭京飞发了这条，又忍不住顺手把张歆艺的昵称改成了“不靠谱情感咨询”。  
-得得得，他不吃醋不是不在乎你，而是真的没多想。  
-你有空嫌弃人家不吃醋，为什么不反省一下自己这么爱吃醋。  
……我爱吃醋吗？！  
郭老师一个手抖差点把手机掉地上，冷笑回复。  
-我吃醋？呵呵，笑话。  
-[图片]（李光洁和张博击掌）  
-[图片]（雷佳音搂着李光洁合影）  
-[截图]（雷佳音转发李光洁微博直言“出柜”）  
-[短视频]（柳云龙给李光洁擦唇膏全过程）  
郭老师不开心了，郭老师要闹了。  
等了半天没有收到回复的张歆艺后知后觉，连忙截图问自己老公。  
-……我，是不是，坑了洁哥。  
-乖，咱们还是吃瓜吧。  
次日中午，莫名其妙被“折腾”得腰酸背疼的到现在还起不来床的李老师，趴在床上，用小号默默转了郭老师的两条微博。  
酸酸[微笑]//@郭京飞：凉凉~  
一点都不甜，酸的！//@郭京飞：湖南卫视 声临其境 小甜甜 了解一下   
“啧。”郭老师抽走手机，顺手伸到被子里掐了一把腰，“没说错呀，酸酸甜甜就是我。”  
“……不许植入广告。”  
“就说你和张博雷大头之流在一起不学好。”  
“诶诶，还没完没了了。”  
“我是酸……”郭京飞微笑着压下身子，手顺着腰线肆无忌惮的摸下去，嘴唇蹭着耳际，“可是你甜呀。”  
你看天气这么好，还是不要起床了。


	5. 日常嘴炮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少女已经被带坏了

李老师等电梯的时候开始刷微博，热搜头条“郭京飞求婚周一围被怼”，他一看就乐了，正要点开，电梯叮的一声，到了。  
电梯里没信号，李老师想着热搜忍不住笑出了声。  
叫你没事求婚，活该。  
李老师推开门，不出所料看见郭老师抱着猫儿子躺在沙发里，装得可怜弱小又无助。  
“诶唷，老郭你又火了。”  
“啧，我火吗？”郭老师幽怨的撸了一把猫。  
李老师憋笑，逗他，“没事，你可以玩艺术，我养你。”  
“去去去，少看我笑话。”郭老师炸毛，一松手猫窜过来蹭李老师裤脚，被郭老师瞪了一眼，“叛徒。”  
“幼稚不幼稚。”李老师在沙发上坐下，又说，“和猫过不去。”  
“李光洁小朋友，你还给猫起名郭京飞呢？”  
“没你幼稚。”李老师往后靠了靠，拍拍郭老师的小腿，“往里点，腾地儿。”  
“啧啧，上次在二代妖精片场，也不知道谁先踹我的。”  
“我那是不小心碰到的。”李老师撇嘴，“幼稚鬼。”  
郭老师还以白眼，“哇，你腿好长哦。”  
李老师客气，“一般一般，主要是比你长。”  
“诶呦，咱俩谁长你心里没点数吗？”  
李老师：“……不许开车。”  
“哟，你现在知道什么叫开车了？”

沙发不算挤，郭老师还是不客气的把脚架在李老师腿上，李老师倒是没啥意见，忽然说，“你是不是又胖了？”  
郭老师现场表演了一个标准的仰卧起坐。  
“什么叫又？”  
“我就觉得你最近胖了。”李光洁身上压着半个郭京飞和他儿子，感觉呼吸有点困难，“半夜睡觉压的慌，老做梦。”  
“那是因为我最近在锻炼，增肌，懂吗？”  
“增苹果肌？”李老师伸手掐了掐郭老师的脸，“你看，脸都圆了。”  
“李光洁，你是不是不爱我了？！”郭京飞抢回儿子搂在怀里，眼神幽怨如弃妇，开始声嘶力竭的控诉。  
李老师见怪不怪，起身去冰箱里捞了罐啤酒，溜达回来做了个手势——请开始你的表演。  
郭老师再接再厉：“不就是说了你花裤衩吗？！”  
李老师扶额：“咱能别提这茬吗？”

半罐啤酒落尽郭老师的肚子，谁都没提减肥这茬，撸了一会猫，李老师站起来抖腿，郭老师吐槽，“有那么夸张吗？”  
“一百多斤的东西压你一会你腿不麻啊？”李老师松了衬衫扣子，说，“我去洗澡。”  
郭老师立刻贴上来，手脚麻利，“我陪你啊。”  
李老师一边翻出自己的换洗衣服，一边把郭老师从自己身上撕下来，“别别别，阿姨你留步，陪不起，陪不起。”  
“你以为阿姨养你是为了什么？”郭老师伸手掐他下巴，一口亲上去。  
“为了……”李老师抹了把脸上的口水，面不改色，“艺术？”  
“李光洁，我不是玩艺术的。”郭老师忽然一本正经起来，“我是搞艺术的。”  
“啥？”  
郭老师一把搂上李老师的肩膀，“走吧，我的老艺术家。”  
“滚蛋！”


	6. 危机意识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老郭头日常作死以及要不要孩子

“春天到了，又到了万物交配，呸，复苏的季节。” [配图]  
发了票圈，郭京飞心满意足的倒回沙发里。他最近罕见的清闲，不进组也没什么通告活动，每天吃饭睡觉撸猫，随手发发票圈，损损雷佳音，顺便微博上四处告白求婚惹是生非，最后算着时差雷打不动的和还在组里的李老师视频，死皮赖脸的索要晚安吻之后进入梦乡。  
小日子过得那叫一个美。  
郭京飞摸摸自己儿子光滑的毛皮，刷出几条评论。  
雷佳音：所以你也差不多要发情了？[抠鼻]  
正愁没目标，雷大脑袋就自投罗网。郭京飞冷笑，点开了置顶的名为”tf老boys“的三人群。  
-@土鳖精 你怎么和爸爸说话呢？  
-郭京飞你最近膨胀的有点厉害啊。  
-你这是赤裸裸的嫉妒  
-嫉妒？嫉妒你什么啊？  
-[雷佳音表情包]  
-郭大妈你更年期到了吧你！  
可惜来不及继续怼回去，雷佳音就被叫去片场了。  
雷佳音委屈了，他有小脾气了，他要开始闹了。

-洁哥，有时间不？  
-还在片场，晚上说行吗？咋了？  
-[ok]没事，你先忙~  
放下手机，李光洁没太放在心上。雷佳音却迅速行动起来，在广大网友的帮助下，整理好了一系列郭京飞献吻索吻表白求婚的照片和截图，他揉揉眼睛，终于体会到什么叫真正的辣眼睛。  
他长叹一口气，洁哥真是生活在水深火热之中。

晚上，李光洁下了戏，乖乖的主动戳雷佳音，  
-雷子，怎么了？  
-我们需要谈谈，关于老郭。  
对方立刻紧张起来，又很疑惑，毕竟那家伙正蹭蹭的给自己发微信，撒娇卖萌嫌自己没给他的票圈点赞。  
-他怎么了？  
-老郭这个人你是了解的，以前吧，他浪也就浪了，骚也就骚了，年轻嘛，大家都让着他。  
-但是！  
-现在不一样了，他现在是有家室的人！  
李光洁一愣，没来由的面上一热。  
-……家室？你说我？  
-别打岔，抓重点！  
-哦，你继续。  
雷佳音心中暗喜，李光洁显然被他一本正经的语气唬住了。  
-你俩在一起也半年多了……  
-其实是一年。  
-啥玩意？一年？  
-啊，那个，刚开始老郭不让说。  
雷佳音翻了个白眼，这李光洁也太乖了吧，和郭京飞这种人在一起指定吃亏。但是他必须把计划继续下去。  
-时间不只是重点，我要说的是，一年也是一个很关键的时间点。  
-什么意思？  
-科学研究表明，随着两个人在一起的时间增长，新鲜感会逐渐消退，心理学认为热恋的蜜月期维持时间三到六个月，一年左右会进入平台期，这个时期会出现不理解、争吵甚至相互怀疑。  
-雷子，谢谢你关心，我俩现在挺好的[呲牙]  
雷佳音一口水差点喷出来，天然呆到这个地步，可以，这很李光洁。  
-作为一个已婚人士，我觉得有必要和你认真的谈一下这个关键时期。  
-啊？可是我和老郭没有吵过架。  
粉红泡泡几乎要透过屏幕飘出来，雷佳音忍住截屏的冲动，继续挑事。  
-看看，这就是隐患，没有吵过架的情侣不会处理矛盾，最后都会分手的！你要防患于未然，知道不？  
不等李光洁回复，雷佳音手速如飞。  
-热恋的激情消退之后，你们之间会开始出现间隙，逐步回到各自的空间，不再完全坦诚，缺少交流。  
-人会患得患失，以前所谓不在意无所谓的东西就会在意  
-如果处理不好，你们会争吵，冷战，裂痕越来越大。  
-继续恶化的话，会逐渐失去兴趣，每天一言不发……  
-最后，形同陌路。  
没有回复。  
雷佳音担心自己是不是搞事搞大了，后来又觉得，毕竟李光洁也不是矫情的人。  
只是他不知道李光洁没有回复，是因为和郭京飞在视频。

不过，李光洁还是认真思考了这件事，他虽然天然呆，但是关键问题上，心思却足够细。  
思索之后，李光洁认为现实似乎没有雷佳音说的那么可怕，但是防患于未然无伤大雅，而之后发生的事，更是真正让李光洁产生了危机意识。  
那天，李光洁半夜被郭京飞晃醒，被搂进汗津津的怀抱里，听见对方惊慌失措的声音。  
“我、我做了个噩梦。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我梦见……”郭京飞揉了揉自己鸟窝一样的头发，“哎，算了，别说了。”  
——不再完全坦诚，缺少交流。  
“没事，说说。”李光洁揉揉眼睛，坐直身子。  
郭京飞这时候，有点不好意思起来，“我梦见你给我……生孩子，然后医生说，孩子头太大，难产！”他拍拍胸脯，自动忽略李光洁精彩的脸色，“这是雷大头的诅咒吗，吓死我了……”  
李光洁愣了几秒，忽然伸手狠狠掐了自己一下，  
“干嘛？”  
“我觉得我可能在做噩梦。”

第二天清晨，李光洁洗漱时候迷迷糊糊的想起来这茬，心中一紧。  
孩子问题他们是谈过的，虽说国外可以代孕，但是从当前国内的情况看，他俩养个孩子还是不太现实，所以对没孩子这件事也算是达成了共识。  
可是他知道，郭京飞其实是很喜欢孩子的。  
现在再加上那个梦。

——人会患得患失，以前所谓不在意无所谓的东西就会在意。  
李光洁问正在做早饭的郭京飞，“老郭，你……想要孩子吗？”  
“什么孩子？”  
郭京飞以为他还在说昨天的梦，走过来放下盘子，顺手摸了一把他的屁股。  
“怎么着，你真能给我生啊？”

这下李光洁真的有点慌了。  
李光洁主动和雷佳音聊天的时候，后者几乎迫不及待的再添一把火，只觉得之前的瞎眼完全是值得的，兴高采烈发长图的时候完全忘记了郭京飞多年来要把他踩到水里吐泡泡的威胁。  
-洁哥，不是我挑事啊，可是网友们眼睛是雪亮的。  
-你知道他们现在都管老郭叫什么吗？  
-亲遍半个娱乐圈的男人！

李光洁盯着手机屏幕，彻底清醒过来。

郭京飞哼着歌给儿子换完猫砂，窝在沙发里准备开始新一天的招猫逗狗时，忽然发现李老师还在对着盘子里的早餐发呆。  
——不至于这么难吃吧。  
郭老师对于自己的厨艺还有几分自信，而且食物显然不可能是让李光洁出神到被人托着下巴扭过头还浑然不觉的原因，毕竟他是团内唯一没有被身材管理困扰过的一个。  
一般来说完全沉浸精神世界中的人可以被概括为目光涣散一脸蠢相，然而在对上那双茫然的眼睛的瞬间，郭老师只觉得大脑如同风暴过境铺天盖地“可爱”二字，但是理智的残片告诉他如果现在亲上去他俩今天都别想工作了。  
“李光洁小盆友，吃饭啦。”  
“老郭，我们需要谈谈。”  
“不，我们没什么可谈的。”  
“……你知道我要说什么吗？”  
“不过你想说什么，我们都不需要谈谈。”郭京飞反坐在椅子上，手肘撑着椅背，“你看电视剧吗，那些要分手的才会认真的谈谈。”  
李光洁叹气，“我就是想说，昨天那个梦……”  
“……你就这么担心自己会难产吗？”  
李光洁翻了个白眼作为回答，郭京飞转而一脸担忧的伸手试了试对方的额头，“也没发烧啊，怎么就傻了？”  
“我的意思是……孩子。”  
郭京飞抱起猫，跳上沙发，一脸惊恐，“你怎么这样咱们已经有儿子了！”  
李光洁从来没觉得和处于drama queen状态的郭京飞交流如此困难，之前他们至少还能保持在一个频道上。  
他几口解决了早饭，起身把盘子拿到厨房的空档，听见摊在沙发上的郭京飞无可奈何地呻吟。  
“我的天，大哥不是吧，那就是个梦，一个梦，懂吗？假的，假的，不要搞精神分析行吗？”  
四月之后天气一点点热起来，郭京飞的“假期”也结束，两个人又回到各自奔忙的状态，一点摩擦似乎可以忽略不计。  
工作忙碌的好处是总是有足够的时间冷静，可是真不知为什么，李光洁总觉得那场失败的交流像是根细细的鱼刺，不上不下的卡在那里。  
-争吵，冷战，裂痕越来越大。  
严格意义来说，这根本不算争吵，李光洁冷静下来想，怎么想都是自己无理取闹。  
他承认自己有这个毛病，谨小慎微，忍不住去猜字句间隐晦的意思。到自己这里也一样，一句话吐出来前总要反复转上几转，访谈里接到稍微敏感的问题心里免不了咯噔一下，下意识的犹豫又常被误解，好在郭京飞能帮他接着，再尖锐的问题，一个玩笑挡回去，轻轻松松。  
在这个圈子里，看得清楚些不是没有好处。他擅长这件事，到了郭京飞这里却不行，大概因为对方是他羡慕又欢喜的洒脱样子。  
可是郭京飞爱说他端着，包袱重，李光洁却忍不住去猜，这些调侃里是不是带着几分无奈，或者不满。  
大半个月过去，郭京飞还在马不停蹄的宣传新电影，李光洁新剧终于杀青，能稍稍闲下来，躺在沙发上玩手机的人变成了他。  
李光洁自认为网瘾不重，有时却喜欢翻看从前的记录，微博、朋友圈、聊天记录。  
他喜欢发点小感慨，记录生活，即使被郭京飞嘲讽少女心也乐此不疲。  
大概是因为工作的缘故，郭京飞的微博异常活跃，李光洁一条条翻过去，想转发吐槽郭老师是不是又胖了，点开窗口又觉得是不是不合时宜，架不住郭京飞狂轰滥炸要他发博，最后还是乖乖的发了老长一条，损了损雷佳音。  
他插上耳机看访谈，说起来他们也一起上过这个，星座什么的他不太熟悉，有些问题也跟不上，后来还是丫丫看不过郭京飞和雷佳音总是拿“开车”梗逗他才告诉他的。  
李光洁之前不太在意这些，他常感慨年轻人的东西，郭京飞就笑，说他这样会被时代淘汰的。  
他眨眨眼，电子屏幕让他的眼睛有些酸胀，一瞬间觉得在迪丽热巴旁边的郭京飞一点不显老，轻快利落的年轻人的样子。  
他退出微博，给郭京飞发信息。  
-按阿姨您的要求发了，能放过我了吗？  
-诶，咱俩谁是阿姨啊？瞧你那话啰嗦的。  
-您要求太高，够不着，下次别找我  
大概是太累睡了过去，李光洁等了半个小时，只好又发了一条。  
-晚安。

其实雷佳音跟他说的那些，甚至给他看的照片，李光洁都没有放在心上。他心知肚明，这个圈子里总是少不了场面上的，郭京飞这样不仅吃得开，也招粉丝喜欢。  
前提是李光洁知道他有分寸，可是有分寸不包括忘记自己的生日。只是计较生日祝福或者索要礼物这种事又过于矫情，好在最近好友列表里上蹿下跳宣传电影的不只郭京飞一个。  
李少女和雷大头频繁互动表白，郭甜甜失宠一度成为热搜。不要说cp粉，团粉，吃瓜群众表示看不下去了，从七年之痒到始乱终弃的留言不胫而走，郭李官配地位不保，迷妹们纷纷表示当年吃下的糖如今都要变成刀，同时仿佛看到了新世界的大门正在缓缓打开。

连佟丽娅都忍不住问雷佳音，“老郭和洁哥最近怎么了？洁哥怎么天天只在咱俩评论里蹦跶？”  
“我魅力大呗。”雷佳音煞有介事的整整衣领，强压上扬的嘴角，“还有就是，洁哥终于看透了郭京飞的真实面目。”  
“……你干什么了？”  
在雷佳音得意洋洋的报告自己的挑拨计划之后，差点遭到女神的暴打。  
“雷佳音，做个人行吗？”  
“你的大脑袋是摆设吗？！！！”  
最终，出于对雷佳音注定悲惨的命运的人道主义关怀，佟丽娅承担起提醒郭老师事情严重性和挽救团内官配的责任。  
郭京飞回到家已经临近午夜，李光洁背对着他、规规矩矩的躺在自己那半边，似乎已经睡了。  
他背对着躺下，不可避免的碰到对方，李光洁知道自己肌肉瞬间的僵硬暴露了自己还清醒的事实，但是郭京飞却没有戳穿他。  
他们很少这样沉默着背对背躺着，  
-一言不发，最后形同陌路。  
李光洁心一点点沉下去，积攒的睡意也荡然无存。  
最终还是郭京飞打破了沉默。  
“还没睡？”  
“快了。”  
“想谈谈吗？”  
“不谈。”李光洁哼了一声，“你说的，要分手才谈。”  
郭京飞差点笑出声，推他，“逗你的还真信，傻不傻呀。”  
“哦。”李光洁保持着背对他的姿势说，“睡吧。”  
“看我和小姑娘一起玩，吃醋了？”  
“您要点脸行吗？”  
“你看，你天天和雷佳音你来我往的我也没吃醋。”  
“可不，你有不傻。”  
李光洁坚定地背对郭京飞说话，郭京飞之后探身凑到他耳边，“对不起，没能及时给您祝寿，您看能不能再给小的一次机会？”  
“没事。”李光洁抖抖鸡皮疙瘩，假装不知道自己的耳朵尖都烧起来，“反正都过了。”  
“啧啧，别呀，要不这样，我可是要给您补一份厚礼，随你要求，我都答应。”  
李光洁偏过头，挑眉，“真的？”  
“当然。”  
“我要在上边。”  
“……”郭京飞咬牙，“成。”

第二天，依旧是神清气爽的郭老师哼着小曲做早饭，给儿子倒水换猫砂，李老师扶着腰一边洗漱一边咬牙。  
成个屁！  
郭京飞这个混蛋！  
这时候手机震了震，雷佳音小心翼翼的试探：  
-洁哥？起了？  
-你们和好了？  
-[截图]（“我错了光洁 我道歉来了 礼物我补送 一定让你满意”）

危机解除，李光洁心里的小恶魔蠢蠢欲动，自己落到这个地步可少不了雷佳音的推波助澜。  
于是他在甩给郭京飞一个哼之后，顺便又给雷佳音表了白。


	7. 花式作死

如果有一天郭李公开了，某知名不具的爆料人称他俩搞上好几年了，你们居然才知道，并表示愿意接受采访，全网直播。

Q:您好，请问怎么称呼您呢？  
A：啧，说九亿少女的梦有点夸张，毕竟那是人家偶像级表演艺术家雷佳音，我觉得我这个情况，九千万还是有的。  
Q:emmmm，那请问您对郭李两位老师熟悉吗？  
九千万少女的梦：我是他们团的粉丝吧，雷佳音唯粉，洁哥路人好感，郭京飞职黑。  
Q：那请问你们认识吗？朋友？同事？  
九千万少女的梦：不是，你会不会采访？到底想不想让我爆料，在这儿一个劲儿问我，我暴露咋办？  
Q：不好意思，我们换一个问题，您对两位老师有多了解呢？  
九千万少女的梦：我也算是圈内人士，时不时聚一下，一起喝个酒，吃个饭，唠了嗑啥的。  
Q：那就是很熟了。  
九千万少女的梦：就还行吧，主要是李光洁很真诚，郭京飞这人就，啧，不太行。  
Q：请问您知道他们两位在一起多久了吗？  
九千万少女的梦：据我所知吧……  
Q：据您所知？你作为他们的好友，难道没有第一时间和你分享吗？  
九千万少女的梦：我就在场啊，他们当时就告诉我了，不过那会我估计是喝多了，断片。  
Q：那您是怎么发现的呢？  
九千万少女的梦：怎么发现的？头天晚上我们仨在屋里喝酒，早上一睁眼发现我一人躺酒店过道里。给我吓得，还以为被劫了呢，我拍了二十分钟的门，一开门跟我说他俩聊剧本谈人生，就他俩有嘴，叭叭唠了一宿，搁我一人楼道里一宿还落枕了，你说这是人吗？  
Q：您好像对两位老师有些不满？  
九千万少女的梦：诶诶，我对洁哥没意见，人家虽然年纪大了，好歹年轻时候算是帅哥吧，我就不懂了，怎么就能看上郭京飞一更年期妇女。  
Q：那请问他们感情好吗？  
九千万少女的梦：好是好，就是有点辣眼睛。这么说吧，假如这几年每次他俩秀恩爱给我看见，我就给老郭发九块钱红包……  
Q：郭老师的婚戒是这么攒出来的？  
九千万少女的梦：婚戒？那够他在北京买了套房。  
Q：最后一个问题，请问您认识雷佳音吗？  
九千万少女的梦：雷佳音？认识啊，那是我男神！我爱豆！我偶像！那他太帅了！你不会怀疑我是雷佳音吧，有没有搞错，那种咖位的偶像级演员会有时间和你们爆料吗？

场外：

雷佳音放下手机，刚起身准备接杯水润润嗓子，收到一条短信。  
-雷子，快跑！老郭杀过去了！


	8. 不为人知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO！清水！以及 郭京飞到底是什么味儿的。

00  
你知道他们不为人知的秘密吗？

01  
——太甜了。  
这是所有知情群众对于李光洁的评价。  
不是说性格长相，毕竟李老师多年来铁了心的把自己往糙汉方向上捯饬，这背后一大原因也因为这个，太甜了，说的是他的信息素。  
就算他是Omega，有几个大老爷们是香草冰淇淋味的？  
虽然社会基本AO平等，但是为了工作需要李光洁坚持按时服用抑制剂，配合伪装喷雾，在大部分观众眼里，他是个没有味道的Beta。  
部分粉丝不死心的暗搓搓猜他没准是个Alpha，依据是他结过婚，而且合影的时候李老师身上有股清香味，当然后来也有人辟谣说那是柠檬洗衣液的味道。  
反正就是没人猜他是Omega。  
李光洁本人对这些传闻不置可否。  
至于结婚，事实证明，两个O在一起是没有希望的。

02  
郭京飞就不一样了。  
他恨不得告诉全世界他是个alpha，撩遍半个娱乐圈的黄金单身A，可全世界却几乎没人知道他到底是什么味的。  
作为圈内稀有的钻石王老A，关于郭京飞信息素的小道消息满天飞，而他本人则表示自己是甜的，自称郭甜甜，还一本正经的爆料说雷佳音是大锅菜味的，加了酸菜那种。  
所有知情人士跟说好了似的一起添乱。  
雷佳音报复性的反击说他是急支糖浆混了中药渣，张博觉得像是过期杏仁露，二姐和丫丫统一口径说胡椒粉，而钱老板则表示我是beta我闻不见啊。  
郭京飞，一个信息素成谜的男人。

03  
李光洁早知道郭京飞是个alpha，但没太放在心上。他在圈里有不少alpha朋友，大部分并不知道他是omega，合作顺利，相处愉快。  
郭京飞早听说李光洁是个beta，见了面却觉得有点可惜，肩宽腰细大长腿，笑起来还喜欢抿嘴。  
——如果是个Omega多好。  
郭京飞赶紧晃晃脑袋，单身太久连beta都不放过了。  
不过他真的挺喜欢李光洁，台上对手飚戏，台下随和呆萌，时不时有点蔫坏。  
他发现逗李光洁比怼雷佳音有意思多了，李光洁怼不过他，但总是要叨叨叨好多或者发老长一条微博来反击他，恼羞成怒那种。  
大概因为是beta的缘故，李光洁对他没什么防备，什么梗都玩得来，勾肩搭背，笑得一脸灿烂，“老郭，一起喝酒去吧。”  
郭京飞忽然有点想吃冰淇淋，香草味甜腻腻的那种。  
去他的性别问题，郭京飞想，谁说beta不能这么可爱。

04  
李光洁酒量不算太差，前提是不要和雷佳音一起吃饭。  
因为雷佳音是二锅头味的。  
东北红星二锅头，六十五多度那种。  
科学研究发现酒精影响小脑，而过量酒精加上雷佳音就意味着一场彻彻底底的失控灾难。  
等到郭京飞回过神的时候，发现李光洁被自己死死地压在墙角，一手捂着后颈，脸色惨白，而雷佳音正试图用力拉住自己，同样一脸惊恐。空气中浓烈的信息素味道纠缠在一起，十分一言难尽。  
说好听点是酒后乱性，严重点就是犯罪。  
郭京飞下意识松了手，李光洁顺着墙壁滑坐下来，保持着刚才的姿势蜷成一团，香草冰淇淋的甜腻味越来越浓。  
雷佳音手忙脚乱却不敢上前，郭京飞反应过来想去扶他，被一巴掌打开。  
“滚！”  
他没见过李光洁这么生气。

05  
助理送抑制剂的空挡，郭京飞和雷佳音的酒全醒了，两个人蹲在门口，面面相觑。  
“你之前知道吗？”  
“听洁哥说过。”雷佳音干巴巴的回答，“也没太当回事，毕竟他一直挺……beta的。”  
“他没跟我说过。”郭京飞捂脸，“我刚才……没干什么吧？”  
“未遂判不了几年。”雷佳音安慰似的拍拍他的肩，“别怕，我一定每个月去看你。”  
郭京飞罕见的没有怼回来，垂头丧气的站起来走了。  
“老郭，没事吧？”  
雷佳音跟上去，眼看着郭京飞去楼下便利店买了一大盒香草冰淇淋。  
……禽兽。

06  
郭京飞以为意外之后李光洁会和自己掰了。  
他小心翼翼的道歉的时候，李光洁嗯了一声，随和亲切，好像没放在心上似的。  
可是，李光洁还是绕着他走，张博都跑来问八卦。  
“……都怪雷佳音是二锅头味的！”  
郭京飞有点焦虑，他缓解焦虑的方法就是吃冰淇淋，必须是香草味的。助理每天买冰淇淋的时候忧心忡忡，不知道是不是该提醒自己老板，苹果肌都变明显了。  
后来变成郭京飞主动绕着李光洁走，不同框，不互动，就连李光洁过生日都不评论祝福。  
最后雷佳音都看不下去跑来教育他，“老郭呀，你这是承认错误的态度吗？你这是回避问题！是不对的！”

07  
郭京飞只好单独请李光洁吃饭，对方依旧是清清爽爽没有味道的beta模样。  
席间一切正常，整体毫无进展。  
到了饭后甜点，郭京飞看都没看就要了份冰淇淋，反复强调必须是香草味的，抬头看见李光洁的一脸复杂才反应过来。  
完了，暴露了。  
香草冰淇淋使人失去理智，他在同一个坑跌倒了两次。  
“你……是因为太喜欢我信息素的味道了？”  
“不不不。”郭京飞急于否认，“我不是因为信息素才喜欢你的。”  
李光洁挑眉，耳尖可疑的红了。  
“味道不是重点，性别也不是。”郭京飞深情款款，“我觉得香草冰淇淋太甜了，可是我喜欢，是因为你。”  
李光洁埋头对付点心，“词儿不错，谁帮你写的？”  
郭京飞歪头，“你害羞啦。”  
李光洁瞪他，“你别转移话题！”  
“别害羞啊。”  
“你别转移话题！”  
“你别害羞嘛。”  
“不许转移话题！”  
他们瞪着对方，忽然笑喷出来，像是被他们像小朋友一样幼稚的斗嘴给逗笑了。

08  
当李光洁带着一身甜得发腻的杏仁香草冰淇淋味在机场被粉丝们拦住时，微博上炸了锅，粉丝们抱头痛哭。  
李老师是个Omega还是个有主的Omega？！  
哭到一半终于有人反应过来，这股发苦的杏仁味怎么这么熟悉？  
这时候郭京飞发了微博。  
告别甜食，开始减肥。[配图是一盒香草冰淇淋]  
评论第一条是雷佳音的：洁哥这就原谅你了？  
过了一会，李光洁转发：你戒不掉的。  
两家粉丝抱头痛哭。  
李老师是个Omega居然还是郭老师的Omega？！  
这时候，雷佳音唯粉要求解散单飞。

09  
后来李老师和郭老师躲在被子里说悄悄话。  
“我以前不知道你这么爱吃甜食。”  
“你不知道的我的事情还多着呢。”  
“比如？”  
“比如，我是什么味的？”  
“有点像杏仁露+汽水？”  
“…………”  
郭老师的味道依旧是个谜。  
直到可口可乐公司推出了一款樱桃味可乐。


	9. 宣传期密友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炒cp炒出真爱

电影发布会安排在上午，李光洁下了夜戏赶凌晨的航班，一落地迎着早高峰往现场跑，上妆的时候听见化妆师轻轻叹气。  
“我这样，”他依旧闭着眼，指指自己的脸，“坑多挺费粉底的是不是？”  
他语气轻松调侃，化妆师还是被吓了一跳，直到上完妆还在道歉，最后又指指眼下，说，“李老师，您多注意休息。”  
发布会前的工作忙碌而有序，他和其他主演们一起被安排在房间里候场。  
房间不大被零散的椅子摆得满满当当，年轻演员们凑在一起聊天，几个月下来早已熟悉了，如常的和他打招呼，看他神色倦怠便由着他一个人待着。  
郭京飞偏偏不当明眼人，他进了门便径直走到李光洁身边的位置坐下，大爷似的翘着脚。  
“飞机上没睡？”  
李光洁还在闭目养神，“眯了会。”  
“估计还早，要不你现在睡会？”郭京飞夸张地抖抖肩膀，“借你一次。”  
“不用啊。”李光洁闭着眼乐，“你少蹭我热度。”  
“这怎么叫蹭热度？”郭京飞啧了一声，开始跑火车，跟着手里比划着，也不怕帮人听见，“咱这叫炒cp，懂吗？现在小姑娘可喜欢呢，两男的，捆绑销售。”  
“郭大妈要点脸行吗，人家想看的是小鲜肉，谁想看俩大爷……”李光洁听不下去，指指自己再指指郭京飞。  
郭京飞撇嘴，“要不咱赌一把。”

***  
李光洁答应的时候没太当回事，一来听郭京飞胡说八道惯了，二来他也不太明白炒cp具体是什么操作。  
在舞台中央被郭京飞掐住腰的时候，他一时没反应过来，紧接着一脸懵逼地听见台下爆发出一阵尖叫。  
“你看，我没说错吧？”  
郭京飞贴着他耳朵，李光洁偏头，正要回嘴。  
台下又是一阵尖叫。  
郭京飞看着他笑得意味深长，李光洁一头雾水。  
这时候主持人连忙来圆场，“诶诶，两位老师有什么悄悄话咱们回家说啊~~”  
台下的尖叫快把天花板给掀了。  
等到了最后的合照环节，他和郭京飞站在最边上。  
郭京飞问，“我刚才说的，懂了没？”  
“多点互动就炒cp了？”  
“啧，差不多吧。”  
说着郭京飞搭在他肩上的手滑到了李光洁腰上，李光洁下意识地绷直身子，斜眼看始作俑者。  
“你不是在耍我吧？”  
“要善于接受新鲜事物。”郭京飞微笑，“我的光洁小朋友。”  
台下除了尖叫还有按快门的声音此起彼伏。

***  
路演间隙李光洁还记得这件事，本着参与炒作的良心谴责和勤学好问的优良品质，他终于忍不住在微信上问郭京飞。  
-老郭，你说咱们仨搞的组合算是捆绑炒cp吗？  
-炒cp哪有三个人的？！  
-那我和雷子开玩笑出柜那次是不是炒cp？  
-呃……  
-我还是觉得，这么炒作不太好吧？这不是骗人吗？  
郭京飞忍住把雷佳音踩进水里吐泡泡的冲动，耐心解释。  
-不不不，咱们这叫宣传期密友。  
-啊？什么意思？  
-就是说，是这部作品让我们成为了至交，关系好，互动多一点也没什么，对不对？等到电影热度过去，我们回到各自的生活节奏中，自然而然交集就少了  
这时候围观多时的雷佳音插嘴。  
-小郭啊，我看你还是踏实一点。  
-工作要认认真真的，多想想怎么表演。  
-不要老想着炒作！  
郭京飞这才意识到李光洁是在他们tf老boys的群里提问。  
郭老师心很累，这届队友太难带了。  
这时候雷佳音发来私信：  
-我知道你想干啥了。  
-郭京飞你怎么能这样做呢？你的底线呢？  
-贿赂我，否则我现在就告诉洁哥[微笑]

***  
电影反响非常不错，除了两位主演，他和郭京飞的角色也吸了不少粉，各路访谈找上门，问题也开始往奇怪的方向发展。  
李光洁隐隐觉得自己上了贼船，但是本着对郭京飞作为一名专业演员的人品的信任，他还是决定把这个炒cp计划进行到底。  
其实也不是很难。  
总结来说就是，郭京飞cue他，他怼回去，在共同的访谈里互怼，在各自的访谈里互相爆料内衣取向顺便开玩笑求婚表白。

“李光洁啊，他内向？得了吧，他那是端着……”  
“李光洁内心就是个少女……”  
“同性电影？李光洁啊，我还蛮有虐待他的欲望的……”  
论嘴炮，他终究不是郭京飞的对手。  
这让李光洁很沮丧，在被郭京飞表白男神同时又被讽刺成刮了麟的穿山甲之后，他只能分享一张老照片作为回应。  
评论里沸腾一片云局反差萌，还有嚷嚷着什么逆了cp哭唧唧的小姑娘。  
李光洁疑惑，说起来cp到底啥意思来着？  
大概就是好朋友的意思吧，李老师想，于是他自动过滤掉了评论里夹进来的奇怪的东西。  
这时候片场时不时被卷入战争的雷佳音也来安慰他。  
“老郭这人就是嘴欠点，人也不太坏，你怼他吧他来劲，你不理他吧，他就怕了，以为你真生气了，还给回来哄你，可是哄你呢又觉得跌份，还要嘴硬。”  
“没事，他我还不知道啊。”  
***  
二代妖精算是个意料之外的成功，李光洁长出一口气，想着自己也算是为了宣传电影好好努力了一把。  
不久之后和平饭店的宣传，雷佳音嚷嚷着要踢了郭京飞，搞twins组合，李光洁心领神会，继续本着炒cp的核心精神转发了雷佳音的微博，谁知道郭京飞也跟着转发了。  
喝酒的时候，李光洁调侃他，“老郭你不要蹭我们热度。”  
“上次跟你怎么说的，宣传期密友，现在才过多久？要一点一点恢复原状，否则被人看出来了？”  
李光洁借着酒劲吐槽，“得了吧，你天天怼我，还密友呢。”  
“我这个人就是越喜欢谁越有虐待他的欲望。”郭京飞直言不讳，“再说，互怼是情感交流的方式，腻腻歪歪的多没劲。”  
李光洁似懂非懂的点头，雷佳音笑得差点被自己的口水呛死。  
这也太呆了。  
再后来他们又各自忙碌起来，北京上海相隔千里，除了偶尔在横店碰面喝酒，微信群也冷下来，之前说搞个话剧的事似乎也被束之高阁。  
老男孩播出的时候，李光洁也跟着看了，听见小岳说到话剧小王子的时候忽然惊觉，原来真的像郭京飞说的那样。  
宣传期过去，一切渐渐回到原来的模样。

似乎也没什么不对。

五月份超时空同居快要上映，李光洁作为友情出演，又是雷佳音和佟丽娅的朋友，自然也帮着宣传。  
不知怎么的，他和雷佳音的cp又火起来。李光洁看了摇头。这个时代啊，什么东西都是一阵一阵的。  
生日的微博是自动发送的，一条条祝福翻下来，雷佳音的表情包引来一片尖叫。  
似曾相识，可是好像不是那么回事。  
习惯之后，现在反而觉得心里空落落的。

***  
李光洁怎么也没想到郭京飞会来发布会，还推着一辆破28。  
雷佳音最先不开心，“郭京飞你是不是傻，三个人一辆车怎么弄啊？”  
“你才傻呢，脑袋白长那么大了。”郭京飞指指前杠，拍拍后座，“一个前边，一个后边。”  
“得得，我后边。”  
李光洁无可奈何，毕竟论车技郭京飞最稳，而郭京飞把雷佳音圈在怀里不仅面临审美问题，更有难以克服的技术难度。  
三个人依里歪斜的登了场，几乎是车祸现场。  
他们吃棒棒糖，喝汽水，台下尖叫还是一阵接着一阵，李光洁站在台上心如止水。

活动结束，三个人凑在一起吃饭喝酒，李光洁照例调侃郭京飞。  
“老郭，又想炒cp啊？”  
郭京飞笑起来，眼睛微微弯着，狡猾又有点没心没肺，虎牙特别惹眼。  
“是啊，我想和你炒cp。”他眨眨眼，又补充，“炒一辈子。”  
李光洁大笑，“得了吧，我看是怼一辈子。”  
“老郭说过啊，”雷佳音不知死活的插嘴，“怼你是喜欢你嘛。”


	10. 做个好人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劝苏明成从良

李光洁刷到粉丝在自己小号下的图片评论时，郭京飞正躺在他大腿上玩手机，念念叨叨。  
“完了，网友要打我怎么办？”  
李光洁正举高手机仔细看截图下面的字幕，心不在焉地在旁边摊成一张饼的灰猫背上薅了两把，躺在他腿上的大猫显然有点不乐意，开始抢他的耳机线。  
“嗯？”他还盯着手机，哼了一下表示自己听到了，下意识地咬着下唇的死皮问，“为什么打你啊？”  
“因为苏明成太坏了。”  
郭京飞为对方敷衍的态度翻了个白眼。  
“你不是经常演坏人吗？”李光洁仍旧是副见怪不怪的样子，语速还是慢慢悠悠，又用撸猫的手法揉了揉郭京飞的头，“没事，你的粉丝们肯定早习惯了。”  
郭京飞支起身子刚想回嘴，就听见李光洁皱着眉头嘟嘟囔囔。  
“老郭，你又编排我什么了？什么猫系撒娇的……你等会儿，我撒娇了吗？”  
“我也没说错啊，那天靠我肩上看剧本的不是李姑娘您吗？”  
“靠你一下怎么了？你才跟小猫似的呢。”李光洁低头瞪他，他穿的套头白卫衣很衬肤色，脸上的一抹红也更明显，“少诋毁我形象。”  
“啧，你也没少说我啊。”他戴着李光洁的一只耳机，脑袋跟着歌曲的节奏晃来晃去，嘴上一点没落下风，“你不是想当我爸爸吗？还让那大脑袋还当我妈？不是我说，就你俩这颜值能生出我这样的孩子吗？”  
李光洁切了首慢歌，郭京飞在他腿上摇晃的节奏也跟着慢下来。  
“是是，生不出来，也不知道你随谁，脸上能有这么多坑。”李光洁掐掐郭京飞脸上的肉，又颇为遗憾的摸了摸快要看不出轮廓的尖下巴，“不过这脸肉肯定是随了雷子。”

嚯，真是厉害了。

郭京飞忽然有点怀念他们刚混在一起的时候，那个反应有点慢说话慢吞吞还经常听不懂梗怼人跟不上趟的李少女，全然忘记自己才是拐骗无知少女并开发出对方神奇潜质的罪魁祸首，之一。  
他仰躺着看李光洁，对方的注意力仍然完全在手机上。  
“逛街啊，你别整天瞎逛了行不行？给咱的粉丝一点生存和想象的空间，离粉丝们的生活远一点。”  
“可是你给的想象空间也太大了。”  
李光洁一想起自己被形容成小猫，气就不打一处来，要说像猫，谁比得过他郭京飞。  
“不就是说你像小猫吗？我还说我过自己像猫呢。”郭京飞勾唇一乐，舔舔虎牙，一肚子坏水开始咕噜咕噜得往外冒，“再说，我就是喜欢猫，我养猫，养两只，小的看门，大的暖床。”  
他这么说，李光洁的表情还是紧紧绷着，脸上的红晕一路烧到耳朵根，这下子郭京飞更来劲了，骚话连天。  
“诶，下次采访我可要好好夸夸我的猫，你不知道，我那猫可好了，不仅会暖床，还会挣钱，会做饭，会撒娇。”郭京飞夸张地扯扯衬衫领子，露出几点浅绯色的印子，“那猫就是脸皮薄，惹急了挠人，还咬，你看昨天晚上给我挠的……”  
“就你这样还想演好人呢！”李光洁气急败坏地在他脑门上拍了一巴掌，“你自己先做个好人吧。”  
“诶呦，不行，不行，我觉得我烧还没退，啊头疼，晕……”  
郭京飞捂着脑袋倒回去，和自己的猫摊成同款猫饼，还像模像样的哼唧两声。

这一装病还挺上瘾。  
他本来就有点感冒，体温在发烧边缘徘徊，一闭眼就迷迷糊糊地要睡过去，枕得李光洁腿都发麻。  
“老郭，你回屋睡行不行？”李光洁出于严谨和关爱，没有直接起身把人掀下去，只是晃晃郭京飞，“诶，醒醒。”  
李光洁这几年健身也算是有点结果，身上的肉紧实了不少，打眼看上去反而瘦了些，过年多少是养了些膘，但都藏在大腿腰腹这样的容易堆积脂肪的地方，郭京飞对此颇为满意，很自觉地认为这是对方专门给自己留的“枕头”，于是抓住一切机会就又躺又靠的。  
半睡不醒的人翻了个身，脸埋在李光洁肚子上，闷声闷气的。  
“你真烦。”  
李光洁摸摸他的额头，确定他没有发烧，才怼回去，“你不是说不觉得我烦吗？”  
“好闺女，你撒个娇，爸爸就不烦你了。”郭京飞闭着眼说。  
他等了好一会，没听到对方的回应，才不情不愿地睁开眼，发现对方不知道什么时候已经拿回了之前分给自己的那只耳机，举着手机看视频，抿着嘴笑得相当开心。  
“诶，你看什么呢？”  
“就你那剧啊。”李光洁咧咧嘴，“这苏明成是挺欠揍的。”  
“那是我演得好。”  
“对，老郭，你真的特别适合演坏人。”  
李光洁目光真诚得令郭京飞心碎。  
这样的夸奖，可以，但没必要。  
在手机上看了两集，李光洁的眼睛就盯字幕盯得有点酸了。  
“诶，别看了。”郭京飞这时候拍拍他，“你晚上几点飞机啊？”  
李光洁小幅度的动动几乎要失去知觉的腿，整个人却兴奋起来，“没事，你不用管，我自己去机场。”  
明天是电影雪暴的发布会，李光洁要晚上赶回北京。  
“得，祝您此去追星顺利。”郭京飞终于舍得坐起来，盯着李光洁看了一会评价道：“你这头发该剪了。”  
李光洁护住脑袋，后退半步，“你别动想我发型。”  
“狗啃刘海有啥好看的。”  
郭京飞伸手薅了一把，换来一巴掌，小朋友们开始追跑打闹。

晚饭是李光洁做的，最下饭的是那道番茄炒蛋，凑凑和和填饱肚子，也不能怪他，郭京飞家冰箱空得跟雷佳音刚来过似的。  
出门时候又飘起雨，郭京飞感慨，王队走的时候是不是要把火石也顺走，李光洁就笑。  
最后，郭京飞跟着他一路到机场，天气冷，郭京飞就没下车，两个人在停车场作别。  
李光洁已经带好口罩准备下车，刚推开车门的时候想起来什么咣得甩上，转身扑回来隔着口罩亲了郭京飞一口。  
“你注意安全。”李光洁露在外面的那双眼睛笑出迷人的弧度，“我回来之前，可别让网友给打咯。”  
“做个好人啊。”他又补了一句。


	11. 一点幕后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至今我们仍未知道片场发生过什么

不用想也知道天鹅这个外号是谁起的。

那天李光洁在另一个组，对郭京飞这段即兴台词一无所知。  
晚上蒋欣在群里喊大家吃晚饭，李光洁从城市另一边赶过去，到的最晚，好巧不巧他当天穿的是件高领浅色毛衣，毛毛绒绒的裹到下巴。于是，他一只脚还没来得及踏进包间时候，就被不知道谁带头喊的一嗓子“天鹅”和紧随其后的起哄以及稀里哗啦的掌声给砸蒙了。

在车上睡了一路到现在还没完全醒神的天鹅先生下意识回头往后找，笑声和鼓掌声沸腾开来。  
这时候始作俑者才从座位缝隙里挤过来，拉小朋友一样，把彻底蒙圈的天鹅先生牵到座位。  
李光洁坐下来还是一头雾水，他也不着急，只是眨巴眨巴眼睛问身边的人，“今天又编排我什么了？”  
餐桌另一端的蒋欣最先摆手，“诶诶，这可和我们没关系啊。”  
之后一串人也接连表示无辜，最后坐在他旁边的刘孜撑着下巴，慢悠悠的，有点看热闹意思的开口。  
“你问郭老师啊。”  
李光洁转头看郭京飞，后者这会功夫已经帮他加了套餐具，又用开水涮了一遍，此时正不慌不忙地添上杯热茶，递到他手边。  
“着什么急啊，喝口茶，暖暖身子。”  
悠悠哉哉的样子触发无事献殷勤警报，郭京飞瞧着李光洁不自觉地往后躲想拉开点距离的样子，憋着笑伸手把人拽回来，顺手在腰侧挠了一把——软乎乎的也不知道是捏的是衣服还是肉。  
“夸你的，别紧张。”

蒋欣和刘孜不约而同地翻了个白眼。

等到说清了，李光洁却一时无法get到机长和天鹅之间的必然联系。  
“……天上飞的多了，为什么是天鹅？”  
李光洁嚼着菜叶子琢磨，难道不是雄鹰之类帅气的鸟类作比更贴切吗。  
“你哪来那么多为什么？”郭京飞给他添了一筷菜，大有快用吃的堵上你的嘴的架势，“夸你脖子长，懂吗？”  
李光洁嘁了声，低头喝汤。  
他这幅接受良好的样子让吃瓜群众颇有些失落，刘孜朝蒋欣挤挤眼睛，无声地达成共识后，施施然开口。  
“可是我怎么觉得，这词儿其实是话里有话啊。”  
“就是，郭老师你什么意思啊？”蒋欣立刻搭腔，“你说谁癞蛤蟆呢？”  
“我没有，这你自己说的。“  
“他在天上，我在地下，你是不是这个意思？”  
蒋欣已经快要笑场了，这时候低头吃饭的李光洁终于慢吞吞的赶来帮自己老友解围。  
“别生气，他说他自己呢。”

热闹的餐桌安静了。  
几个正低头打字聊天的小辈也突然抬起头，彼此交换着震惊狂喜“磕到了”的眼神，蒋欣默默捂住疯狂上扬的嘴角。  
目光焦点本人却被看得有点迷惑，扭头问郭京飞，“我说错了吗？”  
郭京飞反应一秒，从善如流。  
“对对对，是我是我，我是癞蛤蟆，每天都仰望着您的高贵和美貌。”  
四周一片“喔~~~”，谢承泽朝自己的剧中的老爸竖起大拇指，用口型说，学到了学到了。  
李光洁对于这种程度的起哄已经习以为常，摇头啧啧。  
“请真诚一点。”

也不知道是不是因为受了这个外号的启发，后来司问渠在剧中多了不少高领造型，深色浅色的毛衣套头衫换着花样来，就连戏中打羽毛球或者跑步时候穿的运动服也是拉链拉到头，总之李光洁老师似乎十分注意保护自己的脖子。  
一天中午，郭京飞又连诓带骗地要送了李光洁一个新外号——高领之花。  
这次李光洁不买账。  
“你少来，人家这词儿不是那意思。”  
“哟，你很懂啊。”郭京飞斜斜眼睛，开始逗他，“是夸你不就完了嘛，高领好看就高领之花。”  
李光洁用剧本卷成卷敲他，保姆车空间有限，两个人都裹着厚实的毛衣，像两个毛线球滚到一起。  
“别闹别闹，哈哈哈，哥，我错了，哈哈哈，你、你还看不看剧本了……”  
1v1情况下，李光洁武力镇压不成反被镇压，他怕痒，笑得眼泪都要飚出来，喘着气告饶。  
助理默默下车，关门时候力气不小，仿佛死死顶住柜门的架势。抬头正好和吃完午饭从此第经过的造型师小姐姐交换了一个你懂得眼神。

化妆师小姐姐低头继续给自己的姐妹发微信。  
-李光洁老师其实也有点费粉底。  
-hhhh毕竟一个团，卡粉男孩儿组合嘛  
-哦不，就，另一种意义上……  
-哈？？？  
要知道，高领造型，除了主观偏好，还有客观原因——除了天气冷，还有一些，不可描述。  
等到剧播了，花絮放了，蒋欣刘孜和钱老板终于有机会在小群里声讨某人和某人的行为。  
脸皮还不够厚的李老师不回复，只有郭京飞怼回去。  
“……我们怎么了，不就比个心嘛，你们也可以比啊。”  
蒋欣：“太土了，但是我们下次可以在一个被窝里对剧本。”  
刘孜：“哎对，还可以靠着。”  
蒋欣：“搂着。”  
钱老板：“给彼此温暖。”

其实花絮里那几秒镜头之后还有一段，后期都做好了。  
那天是真的冷，两个人裹着羽绒服挤到一条被子里的时候确实是单纯的为了暖和点。  
身上盖严实了，暴露在空气中的手还是冷。没一会儿，李光洁就把手揣进袖子里，抻着脖子看郭京飞手里的剧本。  
他的理由还很充分。  
“胳膊酸，手冷。”  
“你开飞机累的是嘛。”郭京飞嘴上损，手上还是举着剧本给他看。  
李光洁点头，憋笑，“对对，成功人士都很辛苦，成功是有原因的。”  
“哟，好辛苦哦，那需不需要给肩膀让你靠一会儿啊？”  
李光洁瞥了郭京飞一眼，抄着手坐直了，表情和写着嫌弃二字的贴纸十分搭配。  
这时画面一闪，飘过“两分钟后”的字样。

再回来之前的画面，李光洁枕着郭京飞的肩膀看剧本，抄着手，半个身子在对方怀里靠得舒舒服服，安安静静。  
不见嫌弃，只有真香。  
郭京飞一手举着剧本，另一只手从李光洁背后伸过去，帮他把被子掖好。  
最后官方咬咬牙，还是把这段从放出的花絮里剪掉了。  
剪辑师偷偷爬到官博，看评论里说干嘛老在比心啊，不由叹气。

毕竟，能播的就那么多。


	12. 解散背后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内🐟非官方糊团解散实录

在微博首页刷到花絮的时候，雷佳音正翘着脚坐在中央公园的长椅上看自家媳妇拍松鼠。

成团到解散这几年来，他早已对郭京飞强人锁男的行为见怪不怪，至于李光洁的反应在他眼里也渐渐变质为明怼暗秀。  
饶是如此，看到两个中年老大爷弯腰手动比心仍是极富视觉冲击力，以助于他差点把手边那差不多凉透了的大半杯咖啡打翻。  
雷佳音暗灭手机抬头放空，他斜对面的那对外国男生已经从蹭鼻子发展到接吻，那词儿怎么说的来着，耳鬓厮磨。  
他摇摇头把满脑子诸如“外国人鼻梁那么高接吻不方便”的吐槽甩走，最后终于舍得起身把那杯咖啡贡献给垃圾桶。真不是他浪费，实在是因为买的时候鬼使神差选择加了豆奶，那股子豆腥味杯盖子都压不住，翻滚飘荡，一如他脑内的画面。

说起来，洁哥鼻梁挺高的，老郭就……  
嗯？哈？停，卡，什么玩意？！

垃圾入箱，当啷一声，不需要垃圾分类的喜悦在这十几步来回的距离里完全平复下来。  
对面的狗男男已经亲完改为鼻尖顶着鼻尖叽里咕噜说小话，雷佳音只能低头扒拉着手机看另外一对狗男男公费谈恋爱。  
国内过了零点，微博上依旧很热闹，视频内外的围观群众都是一脸差不多的磕到了的表情。时代确实不一样了，一个被窝看剧本也能当做花絮播出来，想到这里他就不屑地哼了一声，有本事拍花絮你有本事播完整版啊……  
哦不，还是算了。  
雷佳音想到这里一脸冷漠。  
有一次他们仨凑齐了夜聊喝酒，大概还是16年在横店的时候。  
喝到半夜，雷佳音去再买点啤酒，他那时候已经有点高了，走到电梯口才反应过来没拿手机，只能返回来。他刷卡进门，屋内不说乌漆嘛黑也是挺昏暗的，毕竟他们为夜聊氛围就留着个床头灯。  
雷佳音从明处到暗处，眼睛还没适应，模模糊糊就见床上一大团他一度坚定地相信是被子的东西。他眨眨眼，视线清晰后，只见他洁哥把他师哥给从床上掀下去，也不知道是不是上了脚，啪一声后面跟着重物坠地时候的咣当一响。  
不得不说，李光洁人挺瘦但力气不小。  
雷佳音站在门口看着他师哥从地上爬起来缓了三秒愣是一个字也没说。  
“咋，咋就喝急眼了？”雷佳音回过神，赶紧去扶郭京飞，念念叨叨，“有话好好说，别上手啊……”  
“我可没上手。”郭京飞揉揉老腰，“我只动嘴了。”  
雷佳音看着李光洁咬牙切齿的劲，凑到师哥耳边，用自以为只有两个人能听见其实三个人听得明明白白的声音提问。  
“洁哥咋这么生气啊？你、你咬他了？”  
“没。”郭京飞在李光洁的杀人注视下摇头晃脑，“我没使劲儿。”  
李光洁：“………”

雷佳音神游天外，不知什么时候已经把花絮链接转到了三人群里。  
发了链接之后感觉有点尴尬，删删改改，最后打了个呵呵，发了才觉得有点不对劲。

郭京飞反应最快。  
-我的雷，你不要吃醋。  
-你要是愿意，我可以雨露均沾。

解散传闻并非空穴来风，自成团以来，雷佳音第二十三次愤而退群。  
只是这次解散的时间十分短暂，不等雷佳音退出微信界面，他瞬间就被李光洁拉进个新群里面。  
有意思，天天在采访里宣布解散的是他，孜孜不倦挽救友谊的还是他。  
接着郭京飞就把群名改成了tf老boys 24.0。  
-洁哥你在线怎么不说话啊。  
李光洁打字和他说话一样，速度都要稍慢一点。  
-别理老郭  
-他自己呆着、一会就没意思了  
-哦？  
-我觉得挺有意思的。  
-[joyful]

他们上次在群里聊天还是郭京飞喜提白玉兰，准确来说，李光洁并没有参与讨论，他在甘肃拍完夜戏发了个微博倒头睡觉，一个多星期之后，郭京飞才刷到那条。  
明怼暗秀，最为恶臭。  
雷佳音正准备闭麦去找媳妇求安慰的时候，李光洁在群里问他是不是看了剧。  
说看了也不准去，他其实只是在飞机上跟着媳妇蹭了两集而已，不过好在总是有热心网友帮忙划重点，他刚才把高能片段基本都不劝了。  
-看了啊  
-正好看到洁哥愣是把胃疼演出了难产的架势  
郭京飞毫不意外的开始怼他。  
-请问你在质疑我们老艺术家的演技吗？  
-不。  
-我只是在好奇这电闪雷鸣是不是在暗示生的是个太子  
-我看你俩是没有胃疼疼醒过[微笑]  
李光洁没能将话题扭转回正常方向，郭京飞显然不会放过任何嘲笑雷佳音脑袋大的机会。  
-再说，大长脸怎么会难产呢  
-又不是你  
-大脑袋  
-呵  
-因为孩子他爹是个大圆脸

这次终于轮到李光洁愤而退群了。


	13. 共枕

郭京飞灌他那次，真不是坏心。也就是顺嘴多劝两杯，非要说，是有点好奇。  
李光洁说郭京飞喝酒鸡贼，没见过喝多了啥样，郭京飞也不算见过他喝多了啥样。毕竟他们仨喝酒大多是微醺聊天，灌晕了多没劲，再不济还有雷佳音拦着。  
人喝多了啥样的都有，笑眯眯投怀送抱的，倒是第一次见。  
郭京飞去架住李光洁的时候，毫无防备被砸了个满怀，脚边酒瓶一倒，隔着地毯砸出咚一声，酒也敲醒一半。怀里的大骨架子可不轻，郭京飞撤一步才站稳。  
醉鬼迷迷瞪瞪，细脖子像是支不住，一歪就枕在他肩上。  
“诶诶诶！”郭京飞右手还抓着那条刚才乱扑腾的胳膊，左手圈扶住他的腰，腾不出手，只能耸肩去推那颗歪歪着毛脑袋，“光洁，醒醒。”  
喊名字还算有点作用，李光洁晕晕乎乎，眼皮撑开条缝，“老郭？”  
哦行，还认人。  
郭京飞刚要松口气，毛脑袋就再度靠过来，毛茸茸的发顶在他下巴上蹭，哼哼两声，不动了。  
“……别在这儿睡啊。”

郭京飞只能连抱带扛得把人拖到床边，有空调也是一身汗。  
也不是第一次收留醉鬼了。总体来说，李光洁酒品还不错，听话，不闹腾，就是有点粘人。  
李光洁靠着郭京飞的时候睡得还挺踏实，一沾枕头又要醒过来，抬手不知道要去拽什么，没力气，最后软绵绵地抱住了枕头，半张脸埋进去，长长的哼了一声。  
“光洁，没事吧？”郭京飞看他眉头挤得紧紧的，估计是红酒后劲儿大不舒服，给他顺了顺背，“难受了？想吐吗？”  
迷迷瞪瞪的人先是摇头，接着猫一样把身子抻长再慢慢蜷回来，打了个小呵欠，慢腾腾地把整张脸都闷在枕头里，蹭蹭，又像是点头。  
这是难受还是不难受。郭京飞摸不透，只能把垃圾桶拽到床边以防万一。

夏夜闷热，喝酒之后感觉燥，吹空调到后半宿就冷了，还容易着凉。  
郭京飞冲了澡出来，毫不意外的看到自己好心给搭上得夏凉被被丢在地上。  
和喝醉的人没法讲理，何况还是自己灌醉的。他把薄被捡起来，抖搂两下，再给李光洁搭回去。正嘀咕着“多大人了还蹬被子”，床上的人一翻身，又把被子掀了，嘟囔一声热，好像谁给他委屈受了似的。  
“没睡着呢？”  
李光洁不吭声，郭京飞就推他，“诶，你睡没睡着啊。”  
这下就算睡着也给醒了。李光洁眯缝着眼睛，全是重影，委屈巴巴地控诉，“你干嘛。”  
郭京飞在床沿坐下，指指自己，“还认识我是谁吗？”  
反应了好一会儿，李光洁歪歪头，问，“老郭？”  
“嗯行，我去把空调调低点，你盖上点……”  
话没说完，李光洁眼皮就撑不住，栽回枕头，可怜兮兮地哼，“哥。”  
郭京飞哭笑不得，拍他的背，“听话啊。”

讲理还是有点效果。  
他调低空调温度，又去端水。再回到屋里，李光洁不知怎么的挪到床的另半边，朝里侧躺着睡熟了，被子还真好端端盖在腰上。  
这么一通折腾，郭京飞也不太困了，靠在床头摸出手机给雷佳音发微信：光洁喝多了，都那样？  
对方回得很快，先问哪样，后面估计是猜到了，紧追一条：洁哥不能喝，你少灌他。  
郭京飞字打到一半，对话框里又蹦出来条语音，他调低声音贴到耳朵边，听见雷佳音在那边急吼吼地骂他欺负人，心里头的火腾起来。  
-你个大脑袋，一天天胳膊肘往哪儿拐呢。  
-谁是你亲哥啊。  
-我妈就生了我一个，你少占我便宜！  
郭京飞没回，雷佳音又发：你别欺负洁哥。  
按灭手机，郭京飞低头看旁边睡熟的人，问，“我欺负你了吗？”  
无人回答，他就笑，“你俩天天一拨，谁欺负谁啊。”  
白日里沉稳的人睡沉了也规矩到不行，枕头边为界，不多不少留下半张床，手指都小心翼翼，缩在自己那半边，仿佛有条看不见的三八线。  
其实郭京飞不太喜欢他这种泾渭分明的活法，睡了醒着都紧巴巴的，连下意识里都绷住了，不累吗。  
不累吗，他没问过，但能猜到答案。肯定是否定，否定里估计还有点迷惑，眼睛溜圆，眨巴两下，最后抿嘴朝自己乐，多半还反过来宽慰几句，我没事，真没事，别多想啊。搞得别人好像不是心疼他而是多余的自我感动。  
郭京飞平躺下来望着天花板，他稍微往里挪了挪，不想碰到了枕头，旁边人脑袋顺势一歪，额头抵在他肩上。  
热腾腾的，凝着层细汗，有一点黏，大夏天这样挨着，却不讨厌。  
他不动，靠着他的人也没动，呼吸缓而绵长，像慢镜头里鸟儿扇翅，一下一下扑落，呼得整条胳膊都麻酥酥的。郭京飞洗过澡，体温比醉猫低一点，可是肩头的那一小方热度没有退，如星火落在草原，一点点快要烧开了。  
郭京飞闭眼躺了会儿，躲开之前，还十足操心的用手背去试李光洁额头的温度，确定没有发烧才背过身。重量和温度就随着他的动作，从肩头一点点滑到后背，热乎乎的额心贴在一节微微凸起椎骨上，也不嫌硌。  
那只扑闪翅膀的鸟儿落下来，头藏到翅膀底下，安安静静的，睡着了。  
好奇怪。  
他们不是没有扒着靠着挤在一起过，喝多的时候居多，清醒时也不是没有，骑车那次他差不多是把李光洁抱在怀里。长手长脚的人坐车前杠，努力缩着，被车子依里歪斜往前去的架势吓着，偏头耳廓擦到后面人的鼻子尖，郭京飞扶着车把凶他，呵气喷在他耳尖，别乱动，再动咬你了啊。  
那都是在人前，都是闹腾，好玩，没什么奇怪的。  
现在不一样。  
深夜太静了，蝉声都没有，呼吸和心跳就清晰起来，一下一下，又轻，又重。

郭京飞快睡过去的时候，抵在后颈的重量一轻。  
他瞬间醒过来，没动。身后的人也没完全退开，仍虚虚贴着。他能感觉到对方鼻尖的一点汗，很快被体温蒸干了，眼睫轻微的颤抖，像挨着蓬新羽，软软的，比呼吸还轻，有点痒。  
一股奇异的麻酥酥的感觉带着热度，穿过血肉，沿着肋骨，一路爬到他胸口，烧出个窟窿。  
暧昧在静默中流淌了几分钟，也许是十几分钟，人对时间的感知是相对的，心口的洞也随着时间越漏越大，要掏空的架势。  
郭京飞慢腾腾地翻了个身，像是睡熟了无意识的样子，手臂因为惯性滑落，过了那条实亡名也不存的三八线，掌心正好压在一只更瘦的手上，像只竹匾落在雪面上，没有声音，松松地把鸟拢在下面，暖呼呼的。  
李光洁睡熟时半团着，头滑到枕头下边，这样子脸正好怼进肩窝里。郭京飞睁眼先瞧见的，就是个毛茸茸乱得跟鸟窝似的发顶，又一转眼，瞥见被子快掉地，只好撑起身拽回去，搭在李光洁腰上。  
“一把老骨头吹风，腰疼啊。”  
郭京飞躺回去，毛茸茸的发顶蹭到下巴，他把掌心搭回李光洁骨节明晰的手背上。  
和原先一样的姿势。  
他不确定李光洁是醒着，没醒，还是醒了又睡过去。他看不清他的脸，却看清了那个介于戒备与放松之间的睡姿，别别扭扭地蜷在他旁边，看起来贴得很近，实际上，只有鼻尖那一点真正触碰。  
没一会儿，像是觉得闷了，李光洁自己偏头，半张脸都贴上来，更别扭地靠在对方怀里。他脸上没肉，不算太高的颧骨有点硌。  
很轻的呼吸从那个可怕的空洞穿过去，荡回来，填得满满当当，又好像永远也填不满。

李光洁迷迷糊糊，感觉一只手伸进自己颈项和肩膀的缝隙，干燥温热的掌心托着他，“这么睡不难受啊，明天脖子疼。”  
可他一枕上枕头就往下出溜，好像刚才那个别扭的姿势才正常，栽回去被接住，带着笑的声音在头顶，“醒没醒啊。”  
他眯缝着眼想，好困，于是不吭声也不带动。  
头顶的声音又说，“故意是吧，还装。”  
他是醒了，可又不太想醒，跟太阳底下睡得舒服被人抱起来的猫似的，爪子都懒得亮，一团身要找个更舒服的地方继续睡。  
压在手背上的手落在他后颈，捏了两把，又落到后心，推了推，彻底阻断撤退后路。李光洁极其不耐烦地拧了两下，表示抗议，眉头挤着，睫毛颤了颤，就是不睁眼。  
“还撒娇呢。”  
贴在后心那只手打了他一下，顺势就担在自胯骨落下的腰线弧度里，薄薄的，很软和。  
李光洁花了一点时间意识到自己枕着的是人家胳膊，有点不好意思，就暗搓搓地往上挤。郭京飞往后挪，分出半个枕头，可闭着眼睛的人把脸直往枕头缝里怼，于是不得不伸手，把人提溜上来。  
一个枕头上脸对脸，李光洁更不想睁眼了，歪着脖子往枕头里埋，被挖出来。  
“热不热啊。”声音和气息都落在耳后，烫粉了一大片，郭京飞又屈膝碰碰李光洁的腿，贼烦人地呵呵乐，“诶，李姑娘，咱别装了行不行。”  
李光洁当即回踹一脚，被夹住了。郭京飞一手撑头，架在他腰上的手拧了一把，吃痛，细腿就不乱蹬了。  
“大半夜的你可别招我，没人救你。”  
“大半夜……”李光洁还闭着眼，嗓子发哑，有点懒懒的鼻音，“让不让人睡觉。”  
“你还委屈上了。”郭京飞很受伤，他才是被闹得大半宿没睡的，“你往我怀里钻，怎么弄得跟我占你便宜似的。”  
李光洁在心里翻白眼。  
他要背过身，郭京飞还不让，搂小孩似的拍着后心哄，“行行行，你睡你睡。”  
关心实在莫名其妙又反复无常，李光洁撩起眼皮问：“失眠了？”  
郭京飞斜眼，坏兮兮的，“哟，你给治啊？”  
安静了一秒，李光洁推开他，翻身下床。  
“干吗去啊？”  
“洗澡。”  
李光洁往浴室走，转脸对上郭京飞满脸复杂，一口气差点没上来，“……你想什么呢？！”  
冲进浴室，李光洁才反应过来没换洗衣服，他身上还是昨晚喝酒时候那身，就领口扣子松了两颗，掀起下摆一看，皮带硌出好几道红印。郭京飞真的就只负责把喝多了的人搬上床而已，他长出一口气，忽然一拍脑门，瞎想什么呢，喝多了还是睡蒙了。  
这时候郭京飞敲敲门，推开个缝，一只手抓着衣服伸进来。  
“光洁，我真啥都没想。”郭京飞递了衣服没走，扒着门框憋笑，“你想到什么了？”  
门板差点拍脸上。  
郭京飞给他找的那身儿是大爷夏季遛弯标配——大裤衩子老头衫。白t洗得有点垮，但贴身舒服，闻起来有股清淡的洗衣粉味。他俩身高差了点，李光洁瘦，本来就松松垮垮的衣服套上不小只显肥，唯一不太合适的地方是裤腰，将将的挂在胯骨上，走路灌风。  
李光洁爬上床，头发半湿，也不吹，随便胡撸一把就躺下了。  
酒劲儿下去就不那么燥，水分蒸发，空调吹的有点凉。两人并肩躺了会儿，李光洁踢踢郭京飞，“你不冷吗？”  
“不是，热也是你，冷也是你。”郭京飞不干了，腾得一下坐起来，“你要干什么？”  
李光洁卷着被子，眨巴眨巴眼，然后翻了个身，背朝着郭京飞闷闷地说：“没事，睡吧。”  
他为什么又委屈上了？！

床榻一轻，是郭京飞下床去关空调了。

李光洁闭着眼装不知道。温水基本冲干净上脑的酒气，他是稍微有点断片，但清楚记得迷糊着快睡醒的时候。可不是睡迷糊了四仰八叉搭一下靠一下，郭京飞背对他的时候意识就逐渐回笼，他真的只是允许自己稍微犹豫了一下下，多靠了那么一会会……吧？接着他又非常不讲理的想，还有就是怪老郭头，忒坏凡人，醒了不推开他，还瞎逗。  
撒娇呢。  
咱别装了行不行。  
大半夜的你可别招我，  
你往我怀里钻，怎么弄得跟我占你便宜似的。  
李光洁搞不懂郭京飞为什么非这么说话，气音还带着笑，坏得不行特招人那个劲儿，此时正小蛇似的往脑壳里钻。  
他正逼迫自己睡过去的时候，床榻一沉。  
背后的人回来了也不好好睡觉，凑过来，怕他耳朵尖还不够熟似的，“诶，李大姑娘还害羞呢。”  
一只热乎乎的爪子搭在他腰上，拍一拍，差点把那松垮垮的裤腰给扒拉下来。  
李光洁不得已翻了个身，没睁眼，假装很困的样子闭眼道歉，“老郭，那个，我喝多了，不好意思。”  
“说梦话呢。”郭京飞不买账，但也没继续为难，大咧咧地一摊，随手摸摸拍拍，“不用不好意思，想靠随时给你靠嘛。”  
“……”  
不用睁眼都知道是哪副任君采撷的浪荡样儿。

“光洁同学，又在心里说我什么呢。”  
“没有。”  
“我听见了。”  
“我在心里骂你怎么听见的？！”  
“你看，我就说你在骂我呢！”  
李光洁彻底哑了，瞪着人，早顾不上装睡。  
郭京飞本来只是想逗逗他，眼下李光洁越不好意思越反抗，他就越起劲，伸手去挠他肋条骨。李光洁最怕这个，蜷成团也躲不开，被郭京飞一翻身彻底压制。他嗷一嗓子，刚嚷嚷两句老郭你真的该减肥了，忽然卡了壳。  
“你给我起开！”  
倒是真的起开了。  
被郭京飞塞在怀里，李光洁不敢动。只能抬眼看人，鼻尖的汗和眼睛一样亮晶晶的，暗搓搓抱怨。“热。”  
腰上的爪子危险地动了动。  
“你要是不想更热就闭眼睡觉。”  
“……”  
屋内安静了好一会，之前那个暗搓搓抱怨的人再次暗搓搓地开口。  
“要是想呢？”  
“？”  
“开个玩笑……唔！！！”

FIN.


End file.
